<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les colosses de Memnon by jellyfitzjelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451847">Les colosses de Memnon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly'>jellyfitzjelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Travels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur raconte l'un de ses voyages en Egypte à Perceval.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perceval de Galles &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les colosses de Memnon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Hey, sire… »</p>
<p>Arthur soupira intérieurement, prêt à entendre une nouvelle idiotie.</p>
<p>« Oui ? »</p>
<p>« C’est vrai que vous avez beaucoup voyagé ? »</p>
<p>Le roi fut quelque peu surpris de la question. Réticent à évoquer son passé, il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>« Je sais pas si j’ai beaucoup voyagé, mais j’ai visité quelques endroits, ouais. »</p>
<p>Perceval poussa une exclamation admirative.</p>
<p>« C’est la classe ça quand même. Moi, j’ai jamais vraiment voyagé. Mes vieux voulaient pas, ils avaient trop peur qu’il m’arrive un truc. »</p>
<p>Arthur garda pour lui sa remarque et laissa le chevalier continuer.</p>
<p>« Et du coup, vous êtes allé où ? »</p>
<p>« Oh, je suis allé dans quelques provinces romaines… Je suis allé en Egypte, par exemple. »</p>
<p>« La classe ! »</p>
<p>« J’ai même vu les colosses de Memnon là-bas. »</p>
<p>« Les colosses de qui ? »</p>
<p>« De Memnon. C’est deux statues dans le désert- bon, en soi elles sont pas… mais, elles chantent. »</p>
<p>Perceval fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>« Des statues qui chantent ? »</p>
<p>« Ouais. Même que je les ais entendues. Elles chantent toujours à l’aube. »</p>
<p>C’était un mensonge. Les colosses étaient restés silencieux lorsque l’aube s’était levée. En fait, on racontait que les deux géants s’étaient tus il y avait des siècles de cela. Mais Arthur pouvait bien baratiner un peu. Le monde était si gris, si sombre, qu’un peu de magie ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout à Perceval.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>